clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Klutzy
Klutzy the Crab (Clubpenguinus Crabus) is a crab in Club Penguin that Herbert P. Bear drowned when he first arrived on Club Penguin Island after traveling from the North Pole on an Iceberg. Since then, he has been involved in a lot of Secret Missions as Herbert's evil sidekick. Many question if Klutzy is a male, and as listed in The F.I.S.H. Klutzy is a male. There is also a Series 4 Mix-And-Match figures set of Herbert and Klutzy. There is a Series 11 Klutzy Plush toy too. Crab.]] History Klutzy saved Herbert P. Bear from drowning after his iceberg tipped and became Herbert's sidekick. Therefore, that would be the reason why he is Herbert's sidekick. Appearances *In Secret Mission #5 they both vandalized the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor. Klutzy sat on Herbert's back so they look like a "large, furry mutant crab". Klutzy is captured while Herbert escapes. *In Secret Mission #6, G tries to question Klutzy, but Klutzy escapes back to Herbert. A Secret Agent followed them to their hideout, but was captured. Then, they both attempt to destroy the Ski Lodge for wood, but the Secret Agent escapes and stops them in time. They fell in a lake, but escaped. *In the Secret Mission #7 Herbert was seen taking the Prime Gear from the Clock Tower and Klutzy was seen taking the target through the HQ 24 Screen Monitor System. *In Secret Mission #8, Klutzy (tried to) help Herbert remove the Boiler after they disrupted life on the island by causing tremors due to digging underground. Thankfully, Klutzy turned out to be more of a hindrance than a help, and delayed Herbert until a Secret Agent cornered them. They narrowly escaped when Herbert accidentally damaged the boiler. *In Secret Mission #9 plotting about Herbert's next ingenious plan involving Puffles, in their campsite behind the Fishing Hole. *Klutzy only appears once in Secret Mission #10. He is at the Dock holding up a cardboard Herbert. When he sees you he runs up the Ski Hill and heads into The Wilderness. *In Secret Mission #11 when Herbert is on the Gift Shop Computer, he is playing a video game. He also makes a couple of 'snaps' when Herbert is speaking on the I.S.E.E.U. system. *At the Water Party 2008 between different times Klutzy would appear in the Mine or the Pool walking around . *In System Defender, He is the enemy in the third level. He is under the impression that he is playing a game, and Rookie attempts to talk to him. *In Puffle Launch his relatives appear to be there. Pages in F.I.S.H ]] http://clubpenguincomedy.files.wordpress.com/2008/11/klutzy.jpg There was a page in The F.I.S.H handbook in the HQ. It was at the back of the book. It is Herbert P. Bear's and Klutzy's fact file. Trivia *Klutzy is sometimes called 'adorable' and 'cute'. Also referenced in Mission #7 as a "funny little guy" by a Penguin. *In the Series 8 Treasure Book, there is a crab costume which resembles Klutzy. You also get to use it in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge Mission 8, "Suspects at Large." *In the latest Field Ops missions, Gary indicates that the tracker has picked up "snapping" and "clicking" noises, this could indicate that Klutzy is still at large with his associate: Herbert P Bear. *In the final mission of "Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge", Klutzy must assist you in giving the island buoyancy. *In System Defender, Klutzy attacks the EPF mainframe on Herbert's computer, mistaking it for an arcade machine. Apparently somehow, Klutzy makes icons during the fight. * *Klutzy aslo appears as a boss in Puffle Launch in blue sky stage, and in soda sky it makes other appearence. See also *Herbert *Secret Missions Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Club Penguin Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Crabs